


Fool's Errand

by anoyo



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/anoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for <a href="http://b-c-draygon.livejournal.com">b_c_draygon</a>: How about Merlin comforting/reassuring Arthur after he's been dressed down by Uther? I don't know what he might have done - acted like a hero and endangered himself (and scared Uther half to death)? Anyway, Uther tells him he's going to be a rubbish king because he's too irresponsible (with his own life?) and Arthur's upset. Merlin is there for him, and tells him that he <i>knows</i> he'll be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Errand

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun with this prompt; it was so relaxing to write. This is the sort of prompt I was really looking for when I asked for prompts, though I liked all the prompts I got. ♥ There's a bit of, uhm, more-legend-IC-than-show, but I think I mixed it okay? Or something? /nerd Not beta'd. Originally posted [](http:)here.

Merlin startled at bit at Arthur's chamber doors being swung open violently, and was only moderately comforted by the fact that it was Arthur storming in through them, rather than someone less expected, and possibly far less welcome. He watched, silently trying to figure out what had upset Arthur so much that he was acting like a tantruming child. Eventually, he figured the best way to figure it out was to ask, and preferably before Arthur managed to smother himself with the pillow he'd pulled over his face three seconds after throwing himself rather dramatically at his bed.

Walking quietly, but not too quietly, as startling Arthur was a good idea never, over to where Arthur had flung himself, Merlin took a seat on the edge of Arthur's bed and counted to ten. Then, he said, "If you smother yourself with that pillow, I think your father would likely have it burned. What did the pillow do to deserve that?" Arthur's reaction to this was to throw the pillow somewhat meanly at Merlin and replace it over his face with his hands. Putting the pillow back to rights in a strangely automatic impulse, Merlin tried again, "Do I have to guess?"

"No," Arthur replied shortly, though he didn't elaborate. Sometimes, Merlin was struck with a striking desire to resemble Arthur to a pouting four-year-old.

He sighed lightly. "So your father wasn't happy with your hunting down the killer in the lower city by yourself, after all," Merlin said a bit sarcastically, as he'd told Arthur in no kind terms just how he thought Uther would react to that news. In fact, Merlin had been under the impression that Arthur would actually listen to his advice, as the prince had sighed and grudgingly agreed with Merlin.

The first hint that he'd been only humoring had come when Merlin had stopped to check the state of the fires in Arthur's room after completing his last tasks and found Arthur himself not present. To say Merlin had been miffed would be putting it lightly. So, he'd lit the rest of the room's fires and sat down to wait, knowing that Arthur would accomplish his task easily, but that it was still idiotic to rush out at night, and that he would feel better if he waited to make sure Arthur returned.

Of course the king had also known; the capture of a wanted criminal was unlikely to happen without the king being woken. Especially considering the state of Uther's rest, of late.

Arthur had yet to reply. "Arthur," Merlin said heavily, "what did your father say to make you so upset that you're letting me mock you?"

Finally, Arthur sighed and moved his hands so that the heels of his palms were pressing harshly into his eyes, and his mouth was free to reply. "He said that only a poor man, and a worse king, would slouch off reason and ignore his imperative safety to chase after a fool's errand in the middle of the night. That, obviously, I'm not ready to be king, and he's not sure I don't need him to rehire a nanny to make sure I'm not off getting myself killed at all times during the day and night."

Merlin was momentarily tempted to admit to agreeing with the latter half of that statement, but he figured that, at the moment, the state of his and Arthur's friendship probably relied upon him not upsetting Arthur further. "First," Merlin said, "I'm pretty sure that's part of what I'm paid to do, when anyone remembers to pay me for this honor." Arthur snorted and Merlin continued, "And second, your father is only concerned for your health, and jealous that his own health and age don't let him do the things that he's berating you for. He's got a strange way to say it, but then, he's king, so he's used to being obeyed, no matter what he says. When you don't do precisely as he wants, he's forced to remember that, one day, you'll have the same authority he has, only he won't be there to make sure you _do_ come home in the middle of the night. If you don't take care of yourself now, what's to reassure him that you will in the future?"

Arthur grumbled slightly, then replied, "Not a whole lot."

"See?" Merlin said, reaching out to pull Arthur's closer arm off his face, where he feared it might be doing actual damage to his eyesight. "And your father thinks I'm an idiot, so, really, who can he rely on but himself to make sure you're alive long enough to _be_ king?" He smiled a little as Arthur glared at him, but didn't attempt to pull his arm back. "Luckily for everyone, I'm perfectly capable of making sure you don't die. At least," he said, and let himself scowl a bit at Arthur, "when you tell me you're going to do some idiotic thing and give me a chance to _come along and do so_."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Arthur said, "You're just as paranoid as he is. A man with a knife, no matter how street smart he is, is no match for a fully trained knight. I think you're _all_ paranoid." He let his other arm down off his face and onto the bed as he gave Merlin a pointed expression, but Merlin took this to be the sign that Arthur was no longer tearing himself up about the king he might or might not become.

There was no question, of course, that Arthur _would_ become king, if he lived that long, and Merlin refused to believe that Arthur would not. It was his job to make sure that he did, and he did that job very well. And in Merlin's mind, no matter how inexplicable he found it, there was no doubt that Arthur would be a very good king. An excellent king. The Great Dragon's talk of "destiny" and "uniting all Albion" aside, Merlin could just _tell_. A part of his magic, Merlin liked to believe, was in giving insight onto the character of people. Arthur's character would be a great king, whether he could believe it now or not.

"Why are you staring at me?" Arthur asked, voice suspicious, breaking Merlin from his embarrassingly maudlin reverie. Arthur was staring at Merlin as though he had a very strange, and perhaps deadly, bug between his eyes.

Deciding that it was far too late -- or too early, depending on your definition -- and he was far too maudlin for a witty response, Merlin said, "Because I was thinking about the king you will be, sire, and being unusually impressed with you." He smirked a little, to add humor to his words where formal speech did not allow, but let himself be mostly serious.

Arthur let out a puff of air, then met Merlin's eyes, staring for a moment or two. "Even though I take unnecessary risks?"

"Even though," Merlin agreed. "Those risks, while some of us fault you for them, are why your people love you, and will continue to love you, in ways that they could never love your father." While he spoke, Merlin was aware of both the fact that he was being far more serious than was usual for him, and that as he said them, he could feel the truth of his words in the air. Almost like a spell, as Merlin could feel the power behind them, but not the kind that would get him killed in Uther's kingdom. More, the kind that told Merlin the truth behind the Great Dragon's unfathomable statements of destiny, and reminded him of what they were both going to become. More than reminded, _created_ the "them" that they would be.

Realizing that he had been being maudlin in his thoughts again, Merlin let his eyes refix on Arthur, now, to see that Arthur was staring as steadfastly as he had been. Then they both blinked, smiled, and the moment had passed.

Merlin was finally able to go to bed, after informing Arthur that getting him ready for bed twice in as many hours was just not going to happen and ignoring Arthur's threat to sack him in the morning. Before he fell asleep, he sent out one last thought, _Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King, may you always retain the humility that lets your father's and your friend's words reach you, even when you know you are right, to be heard, acknowledged, and used, in their place. May you be the king that we mean you to be._


End file.
